


Midnight Thievery

by minttcm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a prince, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Teasing, klance, lance is a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttcm/pseuds/minttcm
Summary: In the middle of the night, Prince Keith Kogane gets an unexpected visit from a man who claims that he has known him for all his life.





	Midnight Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> Short work to post. I'm so stresseeeddddddd.

The room is quiet, and the curtains are still, midnight hung over crystals that illuminated the window. His hands trail over the wooden vanity and lets it linger for a moment. His crimson robe sways with each step, and the lamp flickers softly. 

The precious stones are kept beneath wooden drawers and silk mattresses. Gold in between silk purses and the finest wine stored in the basement. Well-gaurded and safely stored. 

Quickly, he feels chills down his spine and the rush of wind through his white curtains. He could barely yell with his hand clasped upon his mouth and fingers gripping the vanity tightly. 

A thief. 

Clad in midnight velvet that matched the sky with all it's viscious depths, it drew him in. Skin as smooth as caramel and teeth as white as the glistening moon. If it had not been for the numerous gaurds that littered the palace, fainted on the ground, he would have looked like some kind of fairytale prince. 

Keith Kogane, gaining back his senses, quickly grabs the nearest thing for defense. A vase of glass. shattering it into the ground and picking up the biggest shard for a dagger. but it is too late as he pulls the ropes from the curtains and lets it fall to the ground, encasing him . His eyes are almost slits, blank and calculating. But he smiles softly and laughs almost childlike. 

"What do you want?" 

It takes less than a moment for him to register that through his defenses, he had managed to slip past her and right behind. Swiftly moving , like a ghost that sent shivers down his spine. 

"Riches are not what I'm here for, prince." 

"Then what? The throne?" He tries to set himself free from his grip. Pulling and struggling. 

"I believe it's you who has stolen something from me." 

"What are you talking about?" His face was almost sad, and it broke his heart to see him get caught. "The gaurds are coming soon. Reinforcements." 

"You can't live here like this, no. Lotor, he- the next kingdom's king. He plans on taking over. His target is the heir. I can't let this happen." 

He is stricken with fear and determination all the same. "I can handle myself. I don't even know you." 

"Oh, but you do. I am your everything, the palace gaurd, the merchant, the butler and the soldier. I have been with you all this time. I know what life is prince, and it's so much better than what it is now." 

He is hypnotic and catches the prince's gaze. Walking toward the balcony, he hears the rush of boots running to catch him. He reaches out his hand and turns over his cape. "Paradise is but a few steps away." Keith hears him whisper softly. 

"Shall we?"


End file.
